kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Seven Lights: The Last
"The finale of the Seven Lights Saga, this has got to be the most head-scratching story in the entire Gameverse. Hopefully, my past stories have prepared you for this." -Gamewizard2008 Seven Lights: The Last, also called the New World Arc, is the true finale of the Seven Lights Saga. Taking place three years after Legend of the Seven Lights, the Nextgen Kids Next Door arrive at the First Dimension. They begin their plan of fighting the Thirteen Darknesses and saving the multiverse from Lord English. Seven Lights: The Last was published on November 25, 2016, and completed on July 7, 2017, on 7:17 a.m.. It is preceded by On The Way, and followed by Field Day!. FanFiction link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13016850/1/Seven-Lights-The-Last deviantART link: http://gamewizard-2008.deviantart.com/gallery/60721319/Seven-Lights-The-Last Chapter List #It's Our Multiverse Now #The First Dimension #New Galaxia #Bloody Melody #Paradox H.Q. #Big Daddy #Diamond Is Unbreakable #Ari and the Black Forest #Geek Squad #Sleepy Sneak #The Darkness Within #The Thanos Problem #Protector of the Cosmos #Suki's Sadness #Life and Death #Page of Keys and Paint #My Daughter #Over the Ring #Zachary's Wackory Factory #Ice Cream Wonderland! #Weird Happenings #Winds of Truth #Diamond Is Clearly Breakable, Otherwise We Wouldn’t Have Jewelry #Kimaya of the Dead #The Universe Frog #Nerdvana #Fair Game #The Thirteen Xehanorts #Shoosh Pap #Sister #The Universe Restoration Plan #Goddess Hylia #The Last Lunch #The Final Countdown, Part 1 #The Final Countdown, Part 2 #The Final Countdown, Part 3 #The Multiverse Destroyer #Why Didn't His Lordship Love Me? #May We Give Blessings #The Law of all Worlds Summary Over the past 3 years, The Thirteen have conquered a multitude of universes, enslaving or imprisoning their inhabitants. Bill Cipher invites his cohorts to the dining room and introduces Lord English - in his child form. Bill explains that the First Dimension will soon be completed, and they will have to battle the Kids Next Door to stop them from finding Lord English's weaknesses. Meanwhile, the Kids Next Door all decide on who is coming to the First Dimension for the upcoming battles. When they decide, Nebula warps them all onto the Noah and watch as they enter the New Universe. Immediately, they are ambushed by The Thirteen and are forced into battle. Thanks to MaKayla's timebending, they escape The Thirteen. However, Zorc had trapped some of their friends inside Catch Cards. When Zach Murphy boards the King Dutchman and drives it out of control, the Catch Cards scatter across the universe. The operatives divide into groups to explore the realm and find cards. Cheren, Maddy, Zach, and Panini explore the planet Skaia, where they encounter one of the trolls, Cheren's online friend Vriska Serket. Vriska seems to feign amnesia, but reveals her memory as she and Cheren playfully fly around. Vriska then leads them to her headquarters. Action Stages #Skaia #Land of Waves and Darkness #*Boss: Davy Jones #Bounjum #Ore #*Boss: Yellow Diamond #The Planet Tree #*Boss: Zeref (battled later) #Treasuria #*Boss: Marshall D. Teach #Awesome City #*Boss: Madara Uchiha #Star Cake Archipelago #Diamond Grounds #*Boss: Thanos #Land of Locks and Secrets #Land of Thought and Flow #Land of Wind and Shade #*Boss: Vaatimort #Lord English in the Clock Tower #*Boss: Lord English #Neutral Garden #Zachary's Wackory Factory #Land of Frost and Frogs (AND FUN! :D) #*Boss: Sōsuke Aizen #Land of Opposites and Oddities #*Boss: Czar Baldy Bald III #Land of Living Dead #Land of Matter and Making #Land of Beginnings and Endings #*Boss: Ganondorf Dragmire #Kingdom of Darkness #*Boss: Xehanort #Land of Light and Rain #Casino Castle Reception Seven Lights: The Last was well received for its complex plotting and beautiful scenery, with each unique planet in "New Galaxia" being a joy to explore. The battles with the Darknesses had the intensity and power fans would expect from someone of their caliber, yet they were criticized for falling shorter than previous Gameverse battles. Furthermore, it seemed like victory in most of those battles heavily relied on the Firstborn rather than the strength of the new and improved Nextgen kids. Just as well, many of the operatives who joined on the journey had few roles, let alone lines (a fact that was hinted by Aranea Fulbright as a joke). Characters *Nextgen Kids Next Door **'Cheren Uno' **Maddy Murphy **Zach Murphy **Panini Drilovsky **Francis Drilovsky **Sunni and Darcy Chariton **Sector V ***Sheila Frantic ***Dillon York ***Chris Uno ***Aurora Uno ***Kirie Beatles ***Harry, Artie, and Haylee Gilligan ***Vanellope von Schweetz ***Carol Masterson **Sector W ***Anthony McKenzie ***Fybi Fulbright ***Sally and Harvey Harper ***Aranea Fulbright **Sector IC ***MaKayla King ***Miyuki Crystal ***Suki Crystal ***George King ***Lola and Terry Stork **Sector W7 ***April Goldenweek ***Chimney Ukeru ***Aeincha ***Mocha ***Apis ***Aisa ***Gonbe **Sector SA ***Nagisa Shiota ***Morgiana ***Goombella ***Index *Firstborn **Azelf, Mesprit, & Uxie **Jirachi **Midna **Manaphy **Celebi **Mew **Meloetta **Diancie **Crest *Hivebent **Karkat Vantas **Vriska Serket **Terezi Pyrope **Eridan Ampora **Feferi Peixes **Nepeta Leijon **Chelan *The Thirteen **Lord English **Bill Cipher **Dimentio Z. Winkiebottom **Yellow Diamond **Davy Jones **Ganondorf Dragmire **Thanos **Madara Uchiha **Sōsuke Aizen **Blackbeard **Czar Baldy Bald III **Xehanort **Zeref **Zorc Necrophades **Voldemort **Backup Army ***Giovanni ***Dio Brando ***Sephiroth ***Ragyō Kiryūin ***Esdeath ***Dark Oak ***Grandfather (Original) Soundtrack *"Sanctuary" by Utada Hikaru - Opening *"Tin Coffee Maker" from Mad Father - Introducing Lord English *"Rumble With Wendy" from Paper Mario: Color Splash - Ambush! *"Sky Station Galaxy 1" from Super Mario Galaxy 2 - Skaia *"Funky Waters" from Donkey Kong: Tropical Freeze - Land of Waves and Darkness *"Final Boss" from Zelda: Phantom Hourglass - Davy Jones Battle *"Switch Scramble Circus" from Mario 3-D World - Land of Circus and Flying *"Can't Stop Dancing" (based off "Look Who's Laughing Now" from Batman: Arkham Knight) - Bill Cipher's song *"Blue Mountains" from Rayman - Land of Stone and Rock *"Aparoid Queen" (both tracks) from Star Fox Assault - Yellow Diamond/Goddess Emera Battle *“First Steps Into Sunken Glades” from Ori and the Blind Forest - Planet Tree Act 1 *"A New Venture" from Sonic Rush Adventure - Treasuria *"K. Rool Battle" from Donkey Kong 64 - Blackbeard Battle *"100 Coffees" from Futurama - Faster Than Light *“Chilly Cool Frozen Mountain” from Freeze Me - Awesome City *"With the Shinobi World at Stake" from Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 - Madara Battle *"02 Battle" from Kirby 64 - Madara's Eye *"Rainbow Resort" from Kirby: Nightmare In Dreamland - Star Cake Archipelago *"Final Boss 1" from Sonic Colors - Thanos Battle **"Final Boss 2" from Sonic Colors - Infinity Thanos *"Genie Jafar" from Aladdin - Jirachi Thanos *“Up the Cavern Walls” from Ori and the Blind Forest - Planet Tree Act 2 *“The 13th Reflection” from Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix - Zeref 1 *“Master Core” from Smash Bros. 4 - Shinigami Zeref *"The Promised Beginning" from Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep - Land of Locks and Secrets *"Duplicitous Delve" from Yoshi's Woolly World - Land of Thought and Flow *“Horn Top Hop (Leaves)” from Donkey Kong: Tropical Freeze - Land of Wind and Shade *“The Executor’s Knight” from Ni no Kuni - Vaatimort Battle *"One-Winged Angel" from Kingdom Hearts II - Sephiroth's Theme *"Bowser's Lava Lair" from Super Mario Galaxy 2 - Lord English in the Clock Tower *"King Bowser" from Super Mario Galaxy - Lord English Battle 1 *“Shooting Star Summit” from Paper Mario - Neutral Garden *"Shiny" from Moana - Tamatoa's Song *“Factory Inspection (Pyramid Area)” from Kirby: Planet Robobot - Zachary's Wackory Factory *"Toad Trainworks" from Paper Mario: Color Splash - The Factory Moves *“Frozen Factory 1” from Sonic Lost World - Land of Frost and Frogs (AND FUN! :D) *“Mephiles Phase 2” from Sonic 2006 - Aizen Battle *“Perfect Dark Gaia” from Sonic Unleashed - Final Fusion Aizen *“X-Naut Fortress” from Paper Mario: Thousand-Year Door - Land of Opposites and Oddities *“Hyrule Fields” from Zelda: Four Swords Adventures - Swirly Space *"Land of Livid Dead" from Rayman Origins - Land of Living Dead *“Footlight Lane” from Super Mario 3-D World - Land of Matter and Making *“Bunny Chasing” from Super Mario Galaxy - Chasing Mabbits *“Melty Monster Galaxy” from Super Mario Galaxy 2 - New Hell *"Smells Like Teen Spirit" by Nirvana - Nerdvana Appears *“Bowser Battle” from Paper Mario: Color Splash - Zorc Battle **“Blackout” from Paper Mario: Color Splash - Zorc the Dark One *“The World That Never Was” from Kingdom Hearts II - Kingdom of Darkness *“Light” from Homestuck - Land of Light and Rain *“Black Powder” from Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep - Xehanort Battle *"Ventus' Theme" from Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep - Cheren's Subconscious *“Shacktron Battle” from Gravity Falls - Brotherhood vs. Nerdvana *"Hyrule Castle Theme" from Zelda: Breath of the Wild - Ganon's Castle *“Ganondorf Battle” from Zelda: Wind Waker - Ganondorf Battle *“Beast Ganon Phase 1” from Zelda: Breath of the Wild - Calamity Ganon *"Immortals" by Fall Out Boy - Paradox Montage *"Village Harbor" (2nd part) from One Piece - The Last Lunch *"Castle Bleck" from Super Paper Mario - Casino Castle *"Andross Brain" from Star Fox 64 - Dark Oak Battle *“The Ultimate Show” from Super Paper Mario - Multi-Dimentio *“Vs. Ansem” from Kingdom Hearts - Bill Cipher Battle *“Bill Cipher’s Death” from Gravity Falls - You Will Be Forgotten *“Baby Bowser 1” from Yoshi’s Story - Caliborn Battle **“Baby Bowser 2” from Yoshi’s Story - "I'll Squash You Flat Because It's Cool!" *“Man of the World” from Naruto: Shippuden - "I'm A Writer!" *“King of the Koopas” from Paper Mario - Lord English 1 Trivia *This story follows the anime tradition of taking place after a timeskip, 3 years to be exact, in which all the characters will have enhanced abilities. *This story, as the final one of the Gameverse, resembles the very first story, Operation: GALACSIA, a space adventure that visits multiple unique planets. Cheren Uno even coined the name "New Galaxia" for Paradox Space. *The title was inspired from the Naruto movie, Naruto: The Last, which was the chronological final episode of Shippuden. *Chapter 13 of this story was posted around the same time as Chapter 13 for On The Way. *Chapter 17, where Wendy fights Vaatimort, was posted on February 1, Wendy's birth month (but not her birth date). *Chapter 33, "The Last Lunch," is a reference to the painting "The Last Supper." Site Poll Which Darkness battle was your favorite? Melody Jackson vs. Davy Jones Anthony and Earth Children vs. Yellow Diamond Sheila Frantic vs. Marshall D. Teach Dillon and Nolan York vs. Madara Uchiha Nebula vs. Thanos Arianna Dunfree vs. Zeref Wendy Marvell vs. Vaatimort Suki and Miyuki Crystal vs. Sōsuke Aizen Zach Murphy vs. Czar Baldy Bald III April Goldenweek vs. Zorc Necrophades Kimaya and Sora vs. Xehanort Cheren Uno vs. Ganondorf Dragmire Dimension Rebels vs. Dimentio Jessie and Harvey vs. Bill Cipher Everyone vs. Lord English What about the Backup Army? Chris Uno and Maddy vs. Grandfather Brotherhood of Evil vs. Nerdvana Sheila and MaKayla vs. Dio Brando Suki Crystal vs. Esdeath Nagisa Shiota and Morgiana vs. Sephiroth Fybi Fulbright vs. Millennium Earl Wendy Marvell vs. Ragyō Kiryūin Team Vweeb vs. Dark Oak Quotes Game Over Lines "This time, the Kids Next Door is blasting off! (Wobbuffet!)" - Team Rocket "Your soul won't be enough to quench my thirst..." - Davy Jones 1 "Can you feel it, Melody? That soul-crushing feeling of one million leagues..." - Davy Jones 2 "I will not allow anyone to taint the Diamond name..." - Yellow Diamond "Since the moment you were born... your fate was bound for this." - Sōsuke Aizen "Children like you... make Naruto appear formidable." - Madara Uchiha "Here, Raccoon! Let me darken that bright spirit!" - Blackbeard "Mwah hah hah ha! I win!" "You jerk, this was MY Game Over Scene!" "Yipe!" *runs off* - Zach Murphy and Baldy Bald III "All things are born from Darkness and all so end..." - Xehanort "This battle bored me... like disciplining a pouting child." - Thanos "Gentle souls like yours... should not be poisoned by this world." - Zeref "This game is over. And the grand prize goes to me." - Zorc "You are free, Wendy... and now, so am I." - Vaati "This victory feels hollow inside..." - Ganondorf 1 "Alas, the multiverses weep for the loss of their savior. I shall ease their woes shortly..." - Dimentio 1 "Understand that this was what was meant to be... Understand that there is nothing you could have done." - Dimentio 2 "It's time for you to face reality, Polokus. I already won!" - Bill Cipher Category:Seven Lights Saga Category:Nextgen Series